


Home

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash, boy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am unable to see this as anything other than a scene set in china_shop's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/241093">Waltz 'verse</a> :D It illustrates the feels I'm getting from these stories, the love and intimacy and simply home ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> I am unable to see this as anything other than a scene set in china_shop's [Waltz 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241093) :D It illustrates the feels I'm getting from these stories, the love and intimacy and simply home ♥

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/19marcro8kqguy5/home.png?dl=0)  



End file.
